


Mini Golf and Milkshakes

by a1_kitkat



Series: The Flamingle Series [10]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Date Night, Established Relationship, Flamingle, Flirting, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Romantic Gestures, mini golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael takes Alex to an old childhood haunt for a fun playful evening but things don't always go to plan
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: The Flamingle Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340080
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	Mini Golf and Milkshakes

Alex threw the tennis ball over arm across the backyard and watched as Buffy darted after it. Tail wagging, feet frantic, she scooped it into her mouth and came bounding back to him. She dropped the ball at his feet, he picked it up, winced at the slobber coating the ball then tossed it again. 

They’d been out in the yard for about ten minutes already. Not that Alex was counting but he’d been expecting Michael home any minute so he wanted to work off some of her excess energy before cooping her up in the house alone for half the night. He kept telling her ‘daddy will be home soon’ but she never understood when he said that. As far as she was concerned, daddy _was_ already home.

He heard the truck before she did as she was chasing the ball along the back fence. Alex waited, timing it. He could picture Michael walking in the front door, taking off his hat, shuffling through the place in search of him. Buffy not waiting by the door was a sign of them either being in the yard or out on a walk. The front door was unlocked so Alex was at home. He calculated the time it would take Michael to reach these conclusions.

A moment later, Alex turned to see the back door slide open and Michael stepped onto the back porch. He was still wearing his cowboy hat but had clearly showered and changed before coming home. His shirt wasn’t covered in grease, jeans only partially torn. In his hand was a bouquet of lilies.

Buffy bounded towards him and he handed her a treat. She immediately turned and hurried off to enjoy her snack. Alex started to his feet but Michael placed a hand to his shoulder and urged him to stay seated as he leaned down to kiss him. They lingered slightly longer than usual before slowly parting. A genuine smile exchanged as Michael handed the lilies to Alex.

“Happy date night” Michael whispered as Alex blushed.

“Guerin, you shouldn’t have” Alex replied.

“You deserve them; they’re beautiful, just like you”

“Flowers and flattery, are you trying to get into my pants?”

Michael chuckled before leaning forward for another kiss.

“I must look a mess” Alex said as he got up and Michael let him. “I uh didn’t realize you were getting ready elsewhere”

“Quick awkward shower at work, no big deal” Michael shrugged “and who are you kidding, you look perfect”

“My hands are covered in Buffy slobber and my shirt has dog hair-”

“Still beautiful. Alex, you could be wearing a burlap sack and you’d still be the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on”

Alex paused, trying to think of a comeback but this was fairly normal talk for Michael. He reached for his hand, leaned in and kissed him.

“You  _ always  _ know the right thing to say”

They held hands as they made their way inside then Alex busied himself putting his lilies into a vase while Michael prepared dinner for Buffy. Alex then went upstairs to wash his hands and change his shirt. He had no idea where they were going tonight; Michael had said it was a surprise. 

He was fixing his hair when Michael came into the bedroom and began to rummage in the pockets of his jacket. Alex didn’t know what he was looking for but didn’t ask either. He heard a low ‘a-ha’ from Michael as he obviously found it.

“I uh got you a little something” Michael said as he approached “for luck”

“Luck?” Alex frowned. “Why do I need luck? You think I’m gonna have trouble scoring tonight?”

Michael laughed, shaking his head.

“That is  _ never  _ a problem for us on date night” he whispered. “Just open it but know it’s second hand, okay?”

Alex frowned but opened the box to reveal a pin of a flamingo. He looked up at Michael in confusion. Michael took the pin and affixed it to the pocket on Alex’s shirt. Alex reached up and gently touched it as he looked into Michael’s eyes.

“You’ll always be my flamingo” Michael whispered. “I uh thought this was better than chocolates-”

“Are you implying I’m getting  _ fat _ ?” Alex said with a grin.

“What? No!  _ Never _ !”

“I’m joking, Guerin”

Michael smiled with relief as he placed both hands upon Alex’s neck, gently stroked his thumb across his cheek.

“This felt more…  _ meaningful _ ” he explained. “It’ll… last”

“I love it” Alex assured him as he placed his hand over Michael’s. “It’s sweet and thoughtful”

“Are you ready for our date night?” Michael asked him.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise”

“You always say that”

“And you’re  _ always  _ surprised”

Michael leaned in for another kiss before releasing Alex from his arms. He turned and left the room. Alex checked his reflection in the mirror one more time before following Michael. He found him waiting in the hall, holding out Alex’s jacket for him. It made his heart swell that Michael was so attentive to him.

Alex smiled to himself as Michael helped him put his jacket on. Buffy sat on the couch, head resting upon a giant stuffed alien, watching them closely. Alex crossed the room and petted her, told her to be good then promised not to be home too late. When he turned back around, Michael was smiling at him.

“What?” Alex frowned.

“Nothing” Michael shrugged.

“Guerin?”

“I just… love that you talk to her like she’s a person. She doesn’t know what you’re saying”

“Of course she does”

He insisted despite knowing Buffy didn’t comprehend Michael was her daddy too. It hadn’t been that long ago Michael had brought up the possibility of kids but Alex was content to only have Buffy for now. Children were a long way off in their future, engagement and marriage would come first and neither of them were ready for that yet.

“Buffy’s my girl, my baby, and I’m gonna treat her as such” Alex added.

“I thought  _ I  _ was your baby” Michael pouted.

“You are” he agreed “but so is she and she’s… more dependent then you are”

“If you say so”

Alex reached for his hand and led him towards the front door. They stepped outside, Alex locked the door then the couple climbed into Michael’s truck.

*

Michael kept one hand on the wheel while he drove yet his other was wrapped around Alex’s. Each time he stopped at a traffic light, he’d look over at him and smile. His heart fluttered every time Alex smiled back at him. Sometimes he felt silly, that he still got all giddy like a schoolboy around him but he simply couldn’t help himself.

When he looked at Alex, he  _ knew  _ what love felt like. He finally had his place in this world and it was at Alex’s side.

“What’s wrong with you tonight?” Alex asked him. Michael simply frowned.

“Wrong?” Michael replied.

“You seem… different, distracted. Is it because I said I love Buffy more than you?”

“You didn’t say  _ that  _ but wait were you thinking it?”

“Guerin” Alex squeezed his hand.

“Honestly, I was just thinking how lucky I am” Michael admitted “how lucky  _ we  _ are to have found each other”

“Despite  _ everything  _ trying to keep us apart” Alex agreed “you know I was always going to find a way back to you. Even when I was in Iraq, all I really wanted was to be here with you. The  _ one  _ thing that kept me going was… knowing that if I worked hard enough, forged a career for myself, my dad would have no control over me and maybe, just maybe, I’d see you again”

“I know my main motivation for staying in Roswell was to keep an eye on Isobel but another part of me always hoped you’d be back. I  _ wanted  _ you to come back to me so I had to make it really easy for you to find me”

“It may have taken too many years and a few… obstacles… along the way but we’re together now and always will be”

Michael turned off the road and stopped the car. For a brief moment, Alex thought he was going to jump him right there (it wouldn’t be the first time they’d done that) but Michael opened the door and stepped out of the truck. Alex removed his seatbelt and climbed out too. Michael reached for his hand but slipped an arm around his waist instead.

“What do you think?” Michael pointed to the sign above the door and Alex’s jaw dropped.

“Are you kidding? This place is still open?” Alex gasped.

“Come on, everything in this town has been hanging on by a thread for their entire existence”

They passed through the door which was barely still on its hinges. Inside, the place was in the same withered condition as the town bowling alley, hadn’t changed a bit since their high school days. In Alex’s case, it looked just like his elementary school days only more run down and less crowded as they appeared to be the only patrons.

Like everything else in Roswell, the indoor mini golf course was alien themed. The walls had giant murals of spaceships and little green men. There were glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling that barely glowed anymore but Alex didn’t find the sight sad. It was like stepping back into his childhood. He remembered coming here in middle school with Liz and Maria and in elementary school with Kyle.

Alex reached up and touched the flamingo pin Michael had given him. Now he understood why he’d need luck tonight. When Michael removed his jacket, Alex caught a glimpse of the familiar bracelet Liz had given him. He reached out to touch the metal band and Michael smiled almost shyly at him; a token for luck and no cheating from his love. Alex leaned over and quickly kissed him.

Michael’s entire body was practically tingling with joy. He loved that they could finally be so public with their displays of affection for each other especially since Michael enjoyed being  _ very  _ physical with his affection for Alex. Of course the lack of customers didn’t bother him, they were still in public which counted. He responded with a playful peck to Alex’s cheek before leading him towards the counter to collect their putters.

Once they were ready with their clubs and balls, Michael started towards the course but Alex grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“What made you think to come  _ here  _ of all places?” Alex asked him. Michael grinned.

“I was here a few days ago, fixing one of the animatronic aliens” he explained “I don’t just fix car engines you know” Alex nodded but Michael continued. “So I was being nosy and having a look around when I saw something that caught my eye”

“Oh?”

“Come here”

Michael took Alex’s hand and led him towards the far wall which was covered in old faded photographs. In the corner was an image of a child’s birthday party. The banner over them read ‘happy birthday Kyle’ but sitting side by side at the table was little Kyle Valenti and Alex Manes.

“Oh my God” Alex smiled as he pressed his hand to his lips. They both looked so happy and so  _ young _ . “Look at us!”

“You were such a cute kid” Michael said “I recognized those eyes instantly”

“Thank you for showing me this and for bringing me here tonight”

“You’re welcome; now are you ready to lose horribly at mini golf?”

“Bring. It. On!”

They headed for the first hole with a par of 2 and both landed the shot with a hole-in-one. Alex repeated this score on the second hole but Michael became cocky and over shot his attempt. 

The third one involved having to send the golf ball through an oversized UFO. Alex’s ball managed to get stuck inside and they were forced to call a staff member to help them. While they waited, the couple took a break and headed for the tiny cafe where they shared a milkshake.

“Don’t tell Arturo” Alex joked as he put two straws in the shake.

“Never” Michael agreed. “Besides, his are way better,” he added in a whisper.

Michael used this opportunity to rub his foot along Alex’s calf but received a warning glare from his love.

It took some time for them to be allowed back on the course. Neither questioned if this was strange or not but they were still the only two patrons in the building and staff mostly looked bored so Alex believed they were using the stuck ball as an excuse for something to do. Michael held Alex’s hand and escorted him to hole number four.

They made quick work of four, five and six before Michael realized they were being watched by everyone. The lack of customers or anything else to do meant all four staff were watching them like hawks, possibly to make sure they didn’t break anything else.

Testing his theory, Michael whacked the golf ball slightly harder than necessary. It hit the giant alien in the groin, bounced back off and sailed across the room where two staff members immediately went running to fetch it for him. He tried to appear sheepish but Alex was frowning at him.

“What was that?” He asked.

“Just an experiment” Michael whispered. “They’re so bored here they’re watching us play so I thought I’d give them something to do; get a little exercise in for them”

Alex shot him another look before he moved closer.

“Why don’t we put on a bit of a show for them then?” His breath tickled Michael’s ear and he swallowed back a verbal response, took a moment to compose himself before reaching for Alex’s hand.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Absolutely” Alex teased.

“I uh thought you weren’t one for an audience…”

“Well  _ you  _ clearly need mini golf lessons”

Alex pulled Michael towards the next hole then moved to stand behind him. He pressed his body against Michael’s as he wrapped his arms around him, placing his hands on both of Michael’s to show him the correct way to hold his putter. Alex shifted even closer, his groin resting upon Michael’s rear. He leaned closer to whisper words of encouragement in his ear but Alex knew Michael couldn’t hear a word he was saying. The second their bodies touched, Michael was  _ gone _ .

He could feel Michael pressing back into him, hips wiggling just enough to rub his ass against Alex’s crotch. He tightened his grip on Michael’s hand as he dared to kiss his lover’s neck.

“ _ Alex _ ” Michael growled.

Alex grasped Michael’s hand and ‘helped’ him make the next shot. His ball traveled along the path, hit the hole and bounced off. Michael didn’t care. He dropped the putter, spun around and grabbed Alex to pull him in for a deep, lingering kiss. When they parted, both were gasping for breath.

“I like when you play  _ dirty _ ” Michael told him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Alex insisted as he suddenly pulled away.

A noise then caught their attention and both looked over to see a small group of teenagers who looked like they’d stumbled into the building by mistake. 

Alex dropped his ball but paused, his hand on his stomach. He took a moment then a breath before taking his shot. Another hole in one. Michael beamed with pride.

“Only two holes to go” Michael stated.

“And I’m winning by…” Alex peered at the scorecard “four shots”

“I could go for four shots right now, maybe five and make them tequila”

“Guerin”

“I meant  _ body shots _ ”

“Guerin, there are children here”

“So? They’re not close enough to hear me”

He moved past Alex and dropped his ball. Michael took his shot and also scored a hole in one. He looked over at Alex, preparing to gloat despite his love making the exact same shot, but paused when he saw Alex rubbing his stomach again.

“Are you okay?” He asked him; voice laced with concern as he hurried to Alex’s side.

“Yeah” Alex nodded “I’m fine; just a little… queasy, I guess”

“Did you want to leave?”

“Are you forfeiting?”

“ _ Alex _ !”

“We’ve got like two holes to go. Come on, let’s keep going”

Michael was hesitant but he picked up both their balls and carried them to the next hole. He went first this time but his concentration was off now that he was worried about Alex. Three strokes and his ball was in the hole. Alex also took three attempts to putt his.

They moved to the last hole and Michael was convinced Alex was sweating despite his insistence he wasn’t. Once again Alex took three attempts to return his ball. Michael did it in one just because he was anxious to get Alex home but not for the usual reason.

Michael returned their clubs while Alex went to the bathroom. He found him several minutes later splashing water on his face. Michael reached out and placed his hand to Alex’s forehead. He was burning up.

“Alex!” Michael hissed. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I’m fine” Alex still insisted.

Alex wasn’t one to get sick and the last thing he wanted was to ruin their evening. Michael placed his arm around Alex’s waist then gently escorted him outside. The second the cool evening air hit him, he felt marginally better. Alex closed his eyes and relaxed against Michael, enjoying the cold breeze on his face.

“Should I take you to a doctor? Or Kyle?” Michael asked him.

“I’m okay” Alex replied.

“Alex”

“Maybe just take me home?”

Hand on his stomach, Alex allowed Michael to guide him back to the truck. Michael opened the door and helped him inside. Once behind the wheel, Michael contemplated heading to Kyle’s but Alex had asked to go home. Surely if he got worse then he could call Kyle to come over… Michael headed for Alex’s place but his love fell asleep before they were even half way there.

He pulled into the drive, climbed out of the truck then hurried to unlock the front door. Buffy came running out to meet them but she seemed to sense something was off with Alex so she contained her enthusiasm. Michael reached into the truck and removed Alex’s seatbelt. He almost had him out of the truck when he woke up.

“Guerin, what are you doing?” Alex murmured.

“Carrying you up to bed” Michael replied.

It was a sign of how out of it he was that Alex didn’t protest. He simply closed his eyes and Michael scooped him into his arms. It was dark and the street was deserted so there was no one to see him use his telekinesis to close the door of the truck or even the front door.

Michael carried Alex all the way to bed and gently placed him on the mattress. He was carefully removing his prosthetic limb when Alex stirred again.

“Guerin?” Alex whispered.

“I’m right here” Michael replied. He touched Alex’s forehead. “What do you need?”

“I don’t know”

Michael placed the limb aside, removed Alex’s jacket, shirt and pants. He went to the kitchen to fetch a cold bottle of water and a cold compress. Michael helped Alex have a few sips of water then he placed the compress to his forehead.

“My stomach hurts” Alex admitted.

“Maybe you’re pregnant” Michael joked as he gently brushed Alex’s hair from his sweaty face.

Alex chuckled then his eyes flew open.

“Could I be?” He asked “you  _ are  _ an  _ alien _ ! What if you impregnated me?”

“Alex” Michael whispered. “If that were a thing I could do, we’d probably have a thousand kids by now”

“I would be  _ dead _ … though given how I feel right now…”

“I’m sure it’s just a virus”

“You should probably go” Alex told him. His eyes barely open. “You don’t want-”

“I don’t get sick, remember?” Michael cut him off as he started to remove his boots “and even if I did… You  _ really  _ think I’d leave you?”

“Guerin-”

Michael climbed onto the bed beside Alex and adjusted the compress on his forehead. He gazed down at him as his finger gently stroked his cheek.

“One day there will be witnesses when I promise to love you in  _ sickness  _ and in health” Michael insisted. “But for now, you’ll just have to take my word for it”

He reached for the water and urged Alex to drink a little more

“I’m sorry I ruined date night” Alex whispered.

“Alex” Michael held back an exasperated sigh. “This isn’t your fault, these things happen and  _ you didn’t ruin anything _ !”

“But we were having a good time and-”

“And nothing; we had a great time and now we’re home and you’re going to let us take care of you”

“Us?”

Alex opened his eyes and saw Michael nodding towards the foot of the bed. Buffy was curled up in a ball, watching them both. He laughed but began to cough. Michael reached for him and Alex relaxed into his arms.

“Surely you have better things to do then waste your night-” Alex tried one more time to protest.

“Alex” Michael insisted. “Any night I spend with you, is  _ never  _ a wasted one. Now just close your eyes and let me take care of you”

Alex drifted off to sleep soon after but Michael stayed up all night, watching over him, contemplating if he should call Kyle. When Alex began to run a fever, Michael tried to cool him. 

He was sweating and shivering but Michael stayed by his side all night.

When Alex awoke in the morning, Michael looked exhausted as he lay sleeping beside him. Alex pulled him into his arms, held him close and kissed his forehead. Michael snapped awake and immediately began to fuss over him.

“Guerin, I’m okay” Alex whispered. “Thank you for taking care of me last night… even after I tried to send you away”

“I swear to you, I’m never going anywhere, especially not when you need me the most” Michael insisted. “In sickness and in health, Alex”

“But  _ you  _ never get sick”

“Which means I’ll always be here to take care of you. No matter what”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Just a cosmic twist of fate”

“Well next date night is on me to make up for this one” Alex promised.

“Will you stop blaming yourself!”

“Let me make it up to you… with that  _ thing  _ you like”

Michael’s eyes lit up.

“Really? You mean it?” He asked hopefully.

“Absolutely” Alex said with a wink. “Breakfast in bed for two”

Buffy barked in protest.

“Fine” Alex corrected himself, smiling. “Breakfast for three coming right up”

  
  
  



End file.
